Christmas with Gibbs and Abby
by WithTheGrain
Summary: A collection of NCIS Christmas poems for the season. Rating is different for each poem, posted at the top of each chapter. Abby/Gibbs
1. You Came to My Door

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: You Came to My Door**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Romance / Christmas**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** I've been experimenting with writing some poems, and this is one that came forth. Rating is different for each chapter/poem.

* * *

><p><strong>You came to my door on Christmas morning,<strong>

**The winter day was snowy and cold.**

**You came to my door without forewarning,**

**With sadness in your eyes uncontrolled.**

I took you in and offered you coffee,

Hoping I could subdue your shivers.

I took you in, wanting to hold you near me,

Hoping I could control my quivers.

**After a time, you told me your anguish,**

**And I held your large hand within mine.**

**After a time, the hush became longish,**

**And I yearned to cross that obscured line.**

Why had I fallen for a man like you?

My heart pounded against my ribs.

What had I let our friendship come to?

I'm head over heels for you, Jethro Gibbs.

**You looked at me with those sexy blue eyes,**

**I knew I would succumb in a moment.**

**You looked at me and I nearly died,**

**I knew you were a man, virile and potent.**

Did you see the loving look on my face?

I could feel it turn red and heated.

Why did you pull me into your embrace?

Our strong wills were quickly depleted.

**Jethro kissed me long, deep, and urgent,**

**My hands were desperate and wild.**

**Jethro kissed me, his growling impatient,**

**We pulled back with dazed looks and smiled.**

I had to have more and straddled your lap,

Your strong hands building on my distress,

I had to feel you inside me, entrapped,

My hands fell to release your hardness.

**"Jethro!" I screamed, my voice growing hoarse,**

**"Abby," you groaned as you set yourself free.**

**My release tore through me with heavy force,**

**Then we drifted, in complete ecstasy.**

You came to my door on Christmas Day,

My hidden joy hoping for a promise.

Neither of us knowing we would find our way,

Giving each other emotional solace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Should I do more of these? Let me know what you think.


	2. This Christmas

**Title: This Christmas**

**Rated: K+**

**Category: Romance / Christmas**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

* * *

><p><strong>This Christmas I am not alone,<strong>

**This Christmas, I have Abby to hold.**

**This Christmas we share our new love,**

**This Christmas she is all I think of.  
><strong>

Last Christmas I dreamed of what could be,

Last Christmas all I wanted, was her with me.

Last Christmas we danced and hugged,

Last Christmas I slept with a whiskey jug.

**But when this Christmas came around,**

**There was nothing that could hold me down.**

**This Christmas is when I came alive,**

**She is the one that helps me survive.  
><strong>

This Christmas is better with Abby,

She is the one that makes me truly happy.

This Christmas I will indeed confess,

This Christmas I have been blessed.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN: More still to come! Please leave a review!


	3. Everything Bert Saw

Disclaimer: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus is an American Christmas song with music and lyrics by Tommie Connor. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.

**Title: Everything Bert Saw**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Romance / Christmas**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** If you know the song, 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus,' this has the same lyrical rhythm. You might have guessed, this is from Bert's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>I saw Abby wink at Jethro Gibbs<strong>

**At the Navy yard where they both work.**

**They didn't think I was around**

**But I was sitting on the ground;**

**I knew I would fool them**

**In my camouflage hippo gown.**

Then I saw Abby tickle Jethro Gibbs

In the ballistics lab on Friday noon.

They didn't see my eyes,

I was sneaky like a spy;

They thought they were unseen

But I was quiet as a fly.

**And I saw Abby touching Jethro Gibbs**

**With the lights off in the silent morgue.**

**They didn't see me slink**

**Over the dark rim of the sink;**

**They thought they were alone**

**But I had come to get a drink.**

I saw Abby kissing Jethro Gibbs

Underneath the mistletoe last night.

They didn't see me watch

Through the Christmas tree limb crotch;

They thought I was hanging

With the bats owned by my Goth.

**And I saw Abby undress Jethro Gibbs**

**On the rug before the crackling fire.**

**They didn't see me peek**

**From the mantle where I sleep;**

**They thought that I was tucked**

**Up in my jammies fast asleep.**

Then I saw Abby stay with Jethro Gibbs

Snuggled up tight, in his big soft bed.

Oh, what a sight it would have been,

If the team had only seen

Abby sleeping with Agent Gibbs last night!

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know what you think...


	4. Christmas Eve with Gabby

Disclaimer: _A Visit from St. Nocholas_, also known as _Twas the Night Before Christmas,_ is a poem first published anonymously in 1823 and generally attributed to Clement Clarke Moore, although the claim has also been made that it was written by Henry Livingston, Jr. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun.

**Title: Christmas Eve with Gabby**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Romance / Christmas**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** I re-worked this classic Christmas poem as a thank you to ncislove for being this year's awesome SeSa organizer!

* * *

><p><strong>Twas the night before Christmas, and all through DC<strong>

**Many people were sleeping, except for me.**

**Abby's stocking was hung by the chimney with care,**

**I had high hopes that she soon would be there.  
><strong>

She had gone to a party; at a new club,

Straight from work, with some strange looking bub.

I had given her flowers, roses all black,

And kissed her soft cheek, hoping for more than that.

**Then out on the street there were many loud horns,**

**I sprang from my chair, my face heavy with scorn.**

**Away to the door, I pulled it wide open,**

**Startled to see a dashing young coachman.  
><strong>

The moon was a glitter on new-fallen snow,

Giving the cold winter night a wondrous glow.

I blinked my eyes, forgetting the harsh weather,

Because there sat Abby, wearing tight leather.

**Four stout horses stood before the red carriage,**

**The handsome driver, handing me a message.**

**I looked at the woman who starred in my dreams,**

**Smiling and knowing, this was one of her schemes.  
><strong>

She had flirted and teased me for many years,

I knew in a second, I must put aside my fears.

Why not invite her in, to share in some bourbon?

It could give me a chance to kiss her, I reckon.

**And then, as a vision, Abby came to my door,**

**I knew in that moment, that I was done for.**

**Stepping aside, I invited her in,**

**Then I closed the door, giving a wolfish grin.  
><strong>

She was dressed all in leather from head to toe,

Her loose raven hair dotted with wet snow.

Her green eyes all a twinkle, her smile so merry!

Her cheeks were like roses, her nose like a cherry!

**Her bright red lips were a great temptation,**

**Making my blood heated and filled with passion.**

**I spun her around, pushing against the wall,**

**Her voice was a whisper with that Southern drawl.  
><strong>

My hands were all over, my mouth sought to claim,

I peeled off her outfit, her skin was aflame!

She tore off my clothing then took me in hand,

This was a Christmas Eve, I had never planned.

**I spoke not a word, but went straight to work,**

**And Abby gave a shriek, then a little smirk.**

**I pushed deep inside her with no room to spare,**

**Her hands were clutching my silver-gray hair.  
><strong>

I thrust and stroked as she writhed and whimpered,

We sought release as our breathing grew labored.

Then she clenched around me and cried out my name,

I drove to completion, moaning as I came.

**We moved to my bed and she lay in my arms,**

**Abby had won my heart with all of her charms.**

**"Merry Christmas, Jethro," she said full of bliss.**

**"Merry Christmas, my love," I returned with a kiss.  
><strong>

The End


End file.
